A Mother's Trial
by masochistic-uchiha
Summary: Uchiha Sakura raised her daughter all on her own, without the figure of her husband. Uzumaki Hinata took care of her children, with only the faint shadow of her husband. Their thoughts on their hardships. {drabble} [boruto next generation] not a sakuhina fic


"Take care, Sarada!" The loving voice of a mother cheered, waving off her daughter who looks like a female version of her husband. Her daughter muttered a low goodbye.

 _Husband,_ she sighed. It's been a while since she last saw him, too long for a wife. Well, last time was the fight between a trying hard Uchiha called Shin. That being said, he has been assigned to a dangerous mission, making him absent in his daughter's life. The little girl would always ask where he was or if he still loved them or if he had forgotten all about them.

It broke Uchiha Sakura.

It broke her to an extent that her own daughter would think that.

Were her efforts being both a mother and a father not enough?

She chuckled nervously, _Of course, it's not._

It wasn't just the same.

Who was she to complain? Sasuke had missed out every milestone Sarada made. Her first word. Her first jutsu. Her first punch. Her graduation. Her complaints about a certain blond. Her sleepovers. Her friends.

Her awakening of the Sharingan.

It wasn't like he had a choice.

Right?

When Sarada awakened her Sharingan, she fell sick, Sakura didn't know what to do despite being a medical ninja. She always felt her daughter's cries until the wee hours of the night. Thinking of all the ways to transfer Sarada's pain to her.

It broke her once more.

Sakura stopped working in the hospital when she had Sarada, she had to raise her. She didn't want her to feel neglected, her father was gone. It would be a nightmare to leave her with a mother who puts work first. She came back to the field when Sarada grew up and understood her mother. They had bills to pay.

A drop fell from Sakura's eyes, she clenched her white pants when she realized she was crying. _Why was she?_

Haruno Sakura became Uchiha Sakura. Sasuke accepted her feelings, traveling the lands with her, even if he tried to kill her more than once. She married her childhood crush and bore him a child, the people she would protect no matter what.

He's all she had ever wanted, he's all she would always need.

Now, why was she crying?

 _It gets lonely._

Sakura admits that her life living like a single mother was tiring.

Sakura understands her husband's absence.

Sakura recognizes her daughter's longing for a father.

Sakura felt sorry for herself, not being the best mother for her daughter and the understanding wife for the Uchiha.

Hell, all of the village felt sorry for her, even her comrades. She got knocked up by a psychopath and he left her in the dust with a responsibility in her hand. Of course, no one would dare tell her that, unless they'd want a broken skull, but she knew.

She knew.

She knew it wasn't like that. She knew her daughter never thought of her as a bad mother, she knew her husband never thought of her as a bad wife. Well, she hoped.

Sakura took their family portrait, sitting on the rim of their window, then observed the village.

The three of them are connected by their feelings, even if no words are uttered.

Of course, Sakura is only a human.

It gets lonely, not having a lover to welcome when the clock strikes at 8PM or whenever he would want to go home. It gets lonely when her daughter leaves her everyday for a mission. It gets lonely whenever she sees her parents, still in love and happy even though they had grown of age. It gets lonely when her daughter would ask about her husband. It gets lonely when the women of Konoha 12, plus Karui and Temari would come together and talk about life, the conversation always ending up to their love life.

She wasn't the only one though, the brunette and the bluenette would stare down to avoid the conversation.

It gets lonely whenever a reunion between her comrades pushes through, they would talk about their relationships and their bonds with the Sakura just sits there, listening to them, she would share something if she had a husband at home. Her husband would be there too.

But he wasn't.

She's not complaining, just hoping.

Hoping things would change.

And if it doesn't, she'll just accept this way of her life.

* * *

"The old man never came home, huh?" The pre-teen blond mumbled, disappointment in his voice. It was like that bastard loved his office more than his family! How dare he, still calling himself a father or even a husband! He was a scum, the worst of the worst.

He gripped his black jacket, sighing, then forced a smile on his lips. "Kaa-chan, I'm going out now!"

"Me too, mama!" The blue-haired daughter exclaimed, hugging her mother before following her brother. Their footsteps echoing through the hallway.

The woman waved at their disappearing figures, the door slamming behind them. She slowly laid her hand down, her famous eyes downcast.

Uzumaki Hinata was alone.

Not a sound in their humble but incomplete home.

It was true that she had the all-seeing eyes, but she didn't need the Byakugan to see the disheartened expressions of her children. She heard what Boruto said.

She couldn't help but blame herself.

Why couldn't she convince her husband to leave work early, for his children and for his welfare. She knew his diet inside the office, noodles and energy drinks. It wasn't healthy.

Don't get her wrong, she would always bring him lunch, even dinner. He would be seen passed out or outside his office. She'd just leave the bento in his office, to her surprise, when he comes home- it'd be empty.

As a woman who is always left alone inside the house, she had grown accustomed to it, even if they're here, she had always had a tad bit of loneliness in her heart.

She felt like a mother. Well, of course, she was.

But she just felt like she was only a mother. Only good for cleaning, cooking, taking care of the kids, gardening, and keeping their home alive. She was useful in the area, her husband himself had complimented her back then.

 _"Hinata, you'll make a great wife someday!"_

But why doesn't she feel like it.

 _It gets difficult._

She wiped her falling tears with her sleeves, not noticing she was crying. Her heart pounded and her body run cold. She made her way to her bedroom which she shared with her husband, it felt like it was her own. The footsteps of hers, the only sound in their She plopped down, feeling the emptiness beside her, she turned to the side.

Hyuga Hinata always wanted to be Uzumaki Hinata. It was her dream to walk besides her husband, but she felt as the days pass by, she slowly slips away from him. Like she'd get back to square one. She was, still is, grateful when he acknowledged her feelings and sacrifices for him. They dated, got married, bore children. It was her younger self's dream, to love him endlessly.

Of course, she loves him. It was just getting more difficult to get a grip in this stage of their life.

It gets difficult when both of her children would complain about their father's absence. It gets difficult when her son would always get in trouble, just to piss her husband gets difficult when she has to force herself to play the role as of a father. It gets difficult when her husband would miss special occasions, here and there. It gets difficult when she comforts her children, telling them that their father's busy and he still loves them, when no one was there to comfort her. It gets difficult when her father and sister would ask about their life inside their home, it gets difficult when she would witness their disappointment. It gets difficult when her husband would only lay beside her for a few hours then leave her again. It gets difficult when the women of Konoha 12 plus Karui and Temari would come together and talk about life, that would end up about their love lives, she would always try and avoid their glances.

 _It gets difficult._

But she wasn't complaining, she's just stating her... tribulations.

It breaks her heart whenever her children would question their father's presence.

 _"Why is he here?"_

 _"I bet he'll be off in no time."_

Had she not been good enough to let them understand that he loves them, even if he's gone most of the time?

Don't get her wrong.

Hinata admits that her life living like a single mother was tiring.

Hinata recognizes Boruto and Himawari's longing for the presence of their father. Not the Hokage, but their father.

Hinata understands why he's gone. He's living his dream, a dream he had always known before he had met her, a dream to be acknowledged. She wasn't going to ruin that just because she felt like a damsel in distress, she understood them.

Hinata felt sorry for herself, for not being the best mother for her kids and the understanding wife for the Uzumaki.

She had always heard the people around her. The words that would say she was a disgrace to the Hyuga clan, from an independent heiress to a boring wife who can't satisfy her husband. It wasn't fitting for her to be even called, The Hokage's wife, if she can't control her husband.

 _Hokage's wife._

She knew.

She knew it wasn't like that. She knew Naruto will always love her and her children even though he's always absent. They were whole and complete. Someday, Boruto and Himawari will understand and forgive their father, and maybe her.

She's just hoping for things to get better.

In any other way, she'll accept how things are, she'll take the responsibility to make the lives of the Uzumaki easier.

* * *

When the morning came, Hinata roamed around the market, checking out the tomatoes.

"Hinata!" A voice too familiar exclaimed, the said woman turned around to see the pinkette running towards her.

"Ohayou, Sakura." The Uzumaki smiled, carrying the paper bags. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, work's being a pain." The Uchiha sighed, paper bags also in her hands. "How about you?"

"I could tell you the same." Hinata replied, amazed by the woman in front of her. A thought came into mind before she spoke once again, a sly smirk on her lips. "Isn't Sasuke-kun coming home? Is that why you're here?"

A blush traveled to Sakura's cheeks, stuttering accompanied by her hands. "A-Ano, ye-yeah. He'll be here tomorrow."

Both women walked down the streets. Before parting ways, they turned to each other.

"Oh well, Sakura, do your best tomorrow!" Hinata winked, tapping Sakura's shoulders lightly.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Give your best too!" The pinkette stated, a gentle smile on her. The Uzumaki stared at her in confusion, she was sure her husband won't come home tonight. Sakura flicked her forehead. "For your kids."

Hinata's heart pounded, suddenly enlightened by the Uchiha's words.

 _Both of them weren't just mothers or wives. They are warriors that will nurture their families._

They realized it, even if it was later than expected.

"Hai, Sakura." Hinata bowed, a flame of motivation ignited her eyes. "You too, for Sarada."

The Uzumaki and the Uchiha waved, breaking apart. Only one thought in their minds while walking back to their homes they'd work so hard on.

 ** _"Women have to be strong in order to survive."_**

* * *

 **a/n: I know I know. This made it look like that Naruto and Sasuke are the worst fathers/husbands anyone could ever ask for (I mean, are they not though?). This is what I think they'd feel like whenever they're alone in their homes. Himawari, Sarada, and Boruto will grow up eventually, they'd leave their mothers to continue the life of a shinobi. While Sasuke and Naruto are still busy. I know Hinata would never complain because it's her husband's dream, but I believe she'll break too. I know Sakura is a strong woman and will support Sasuke either way. But even the kindest people have feelings.**

 **I have a soft spot for mothers, especially single mothers, because I grew up without a father. I could see the pain in my mother's eyes whenever she was asked about him or any love-related topics.**

 **This fic is to let the readers understand the life of a mother. They are so strong on the outside, but they are human too. They will yearn for the love of someone.**

 **If you're a single mother or just a mother in general, I salute you! If your mom's a single mom, tell her I salute her! Or if your father's a single dad, I salute him! If you grew up without a parent, I salute the ones who became your mother/father figure!**

 **If you grew up lonely. I salute you. You are loved.**


End file.
